


Operation Make-Kudo-Shinichi-Blush

by MissParasol



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, Kaito is a mess, M/M, shinichi is awkwardly adorable, sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissParasol/pseuds/MissParasol
Summary: Kaito has a new life goal after a heist. Kaishin





	

Kaito, cloaked in his KID outfit, rocked on his heels impatiently with anticipation pumping in his veins. He stood with poise on the ledge of the rooftop, feeling the wind billow his cape.

Nakamori, Hakuba and the rest of his taskforce were trapped in a sticky mess, quite literally, several floors below and the gem that was previously displayed in a glass cabinet rested safely in his pocket. The heist had gone as planned, and that pleased Kaito, because he’d spent _weeks_ planning this particular heist for the detective.

Okay, so perhaps he was just a tad bit obsessed, considering that he was currently pulling a heist all for a single _detective_ when there wasn’t even a full moon out.

But who could blame him?

The great (and also _very_ attractive) Kudo Shinichi had taken an interest in his heists all of a sudden, and decided to grace him with his presence for his last few heists.

And well, Kaito had sort of gotten hooked onto the challenge and thrill that Shinichi had provided and yeah.

That just about summed everything up; Kaito was an adrenaline junkie and he wasn’t afraid to admit it.

Kaito just hoped that the detective would never come to know of this; he didn’t think Shinichi would let him live this down.

Quick and light footsteps brought Kaito out of his musings and Kaito could feel his veins thrumming in excitement as the footsteps got increasingly louder.

The rooftop entrance slammed open with a spectacular ‘bang’, announcing the arrival of the blue eyed teen. Kaito turned to face the detective, and let his lips curve up with mirth. “Not so sneaky anymore, Meitantei san?”

The detective stood before him, breathless and panting and looking a little worked up. Nevertheless, he gave a scoff in reply. “Didn’t see the point when you were literally waiting for me to arrive.” He cleared his throat and squared his shoulders. “Well,” he started, lips quirking up slightly in that arrogant and suave smile that Kaito thought looked ridiculously good on Shinichi. “Shall we start our brawl, then?”

Kaito blinked. It was funny how Shinichi had chosen to call their midnight rooftop chase a ‘brawl’ as it involved less physical fighting and more tranquilizer darting. And not forgetting soccer balls to the face and ridiculously sharp poker cards. And Kaito supposed it was funnier how they conversed so casually with each other, with them being arch rivals and all.

Kaito chuckled in his KID persona. “Of course I’ll wait for you to come,” he grinned teasingly. “The main highlight of the heist is you, after all.”

And before he knew it, he was dodging a soccer ball to his face. Shinichi was scowling at him in distaste for whatever mystifying reasons Kaito didn’t know. Shinichi had his hands gripped tightly onto his belt containing his arsenal of weapons (namely soccer balls), and his eyes burned a fiery blue. “Yes, the main highlight of this heist would be me _arresting_ you.”

Kaito grinned at the determination blazing in the detective’s eyes. (He found himself admiring and unable to turn away from that burning gaze, but he’ll save that for further consideration later). As usual, everything was so much more interesting with Meitantei san around (including how his brain falls short of proper function whenever he conversed to Shinichi).

He dodged another incoming soccer ball, which unfortunately (or fortunately, to each his own) took him a few steps closer to the detective.

And everything promptly shot to hell after that.

The wind blew softly, carrying a certain foreign scent with it that Kaito couldn’t identify. And quite frankly, Kaito rather liked that scent.

Without ever meaning to, he stopped dead in his tracks and stopped all his movements completely, momentarily confusing the detective. “KID?”

Kaito frowned as he sniffed at the air once more, in search of that particular scent that drifted across earlier. Now that the wind was gone, he couldn’t smell it as well as he could earlier, but he was absolutely positive that the scent was still emanating from somewhere.

It was only after a few more sniffs and an indignant yelp from Shinichi before his mind clicked and he understood.

“KID, what are you doing— Are you _sniffing_ me? _KID!_ ”

Ignoring every single protest coming from the detective, he gripped firmly onto the other’s wrist. “You put on cologne?”

“Colo—” Shinichi’s nose was scrunched up, the pretty little wrinkles at his nose telling Kaito of his confusion. “Yeah, I did,” he confirmed with a light blush dusting across his cheeks, looking slightly bewildered. “What brought this up?”

Kaito felt his cheeks colour; _thank god_ he still had his poker face up. “Oh, I was just surprised, that’s all,” he waved dismissively and hid a wince at how stiff he sounded. “Meitantei san trying to charm me with cologne? Nice try,” he gave a KID-like grin, although he’d thought that the cologne was _certainly_ an allure like no other.

But he couldn’t really tell the detective that the cologne was a turn on, now could he?

_Actually, you could,_ his mind helpfully supplied but Kaito was all in favour of ignoring everything his brain told him to do because he still had a sense of self-preservation despite how it may seem otherwise.

He heard the teen splutter out something incomprehensible with a vivid blush spread across his cheeks, and with horrid realization he found out that he had literally announced his thoughts out loud for the world to hear.

_And he couldn’t take any of it back._

Kaito despaired internally at how his brain malfunctions _everytime_ he spoke to Shinichi— Why won’t his brain give him a break, _why._ The little commentaries about Shinichi’s features, looks and whatever else were already distracting enough, but this? _Why, brain. Why do you hate me so?_ He sobbed comically in the depths of his mind, and despite all of his whining, he retained his poker face.

Which was probably kinda creepy, but anything beats Shinichi realizing how much he’s panicking as of now.

His supposed heist and their supposed ‘brawl’, as Shinichi had so eloquently put it, went neglected and long forgotten, and Kaito found himself not giving much of a care to it.

There were more pressing matters to attend.

Like Shinichi’s cologne.

Shinichi’s blush travelled all the way down to his neck and Kaito desperately reigned in all of his self-control and whatever rationality he had left in him to remain in his KID persona.

He grinned impishly. “You ought to be delighted, Meitantei san. It’s not everyday you get a compliment from the great phantom thief!”

Shinichi scowled (which Kaito still found endearingly cute). “I’ll dart you,” he threatened, although the blush never once left his cheeks and he never made a move to tug his wrist out of Kaito’s grip.

And honestly, Kaito thought that Shinichi looked _really cute_ with that red pinkish hue tinting his pretty cheeks. His heart thumped in his chest. _This is illegal,_ he found himself thinking. _Shinichi is illegal. This is so bad for my heart, oh my god. Someone help._

At this time, his brain helpfully supplied, _you’re still holding his hand and he’s not resisting at all— you should go a step further and see if he resists._

And Kaito _wished_ his brain would just stop talking because it was definitely not helping.

Amidst all of his inner thoughts, Shinichi was still adorably flustered, with the red reaching all the way up to his ears.

Shinichi blushing was cute. Really cute.

He vaguely pondered, without meaning to, over the ways he could make Shinichi blush. Maybe he should start sniffing the detective more?

“Wha— KID, hold up, stop _stop—”_

There was a brief tugging at Shinichi’s wrist and Kaito felt the detective struggle beneath him. He felt a different sort of thrill rush up from deep within him as he leaned even closer to Shinichi’s neck.

Shinichi’s shoulder was tense and trembling all at once and Kaito could feel the heat and warmth radiating from his neck. The scent was intoxicating; a mixture of the cologne and Shinichi’s earthy musk, mixed slightly with the scent of sweat.

“I said, _stop sniffing me!_ ” A high-strung, and very, _very_ red Shinichi squeaked out as he resorted to using his other free hand to push Kaito’s face away from his neck. Shinichi’s skin was warm, and the contact of his fingers on Kaito’s cheeks was something he didn’t expect.

Kaito hopped backwards on his feet, his mind _finally_ catching up with his actions and his heart thumping at a million beats per minute. His cheeks burned where Shinichi touched them and his brain, going at a thousand miles per hour, finally decided to start working properly.

_Oh my god. Oh crap, crapcrapcrap. Did I just – I did, I totally did, oh my god what the fuck, oh no, Shinichi is going to kill me whatdoidonow— Ok, no wait, wait. It wasn’t anything big, I was only just sniffing Shinichi up and restraining his— oh my god that actually sounds really bad, imgoingtogetarrested I just sexually harassed a detective but then again I’m already on the other side of the law so it doesn’t really matter— wait, that’s not it, Shinichi’sgonnakillme OH MY GOD WHY DOES BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO GOOD PEOPLE._

There was an uncomfortable heat at the back of his neck, burning and spreading all the way up to his ears and cheeks as he had his internal monologue of panic. He found himself unable to speak, overwhelmed by their situation. He stared at the detective before him, bright azure eyes with tousled hair and rumpled, disheveled clothes and blushing angrily (is that even possible? But it looked good on Shinichi).

 “ _You,_ ” Shinichi seethed, although he looked ten times less threatening because he was a blushing fit and was ridiculously flustered. “ _Are. Dead.”_

And then Kaito, even though he was still blushing and trying to regain his control over his rampaging emotions and hormones, felt dread creeping up his spine because Shinichi was readying his tranquilizer dart.

He paled.

_Oh my god. Time to run._

Clearing his throat, he hurriedly bade his farewell as KID-like as he could, _because he was no way in hell in KID’s persona right now,_ and took off from the rooftop with his trusty hand glider.

He narrowly missed Shinichi’s dart by an inch, _thank god,_ but he definitely didn’t miss how Shinichi stared after him _blushing_ and all wide-eyed.

His heart continued to thump wildly with the blood rushing to his ears as he flew back to his base.

_Oh man. I gotta do this more often._

_A blushing Kudo Shinichi is all I will ever need in life,_ he decided, and from that (full moon-less) night onwards, Kuroba Kaito had a new life goal.

AKA **_Operation Make-Kudo-Shinichi-blush_** _._

**Author's Note:**

> It got kinda crackish halfway through LOL poor Kaito, his brain will never give him a break.   
> Thanks for taking the time to read this, hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> Signing off,  
> MissParasol


End file.
